Resident Evil Black: Hope
by Ladnir
Summary: Siguiendo las novelas de S. D. Perry, me decidí a escribir este primer tomo, allá por Abril de 2008. La trama, sí. El pequeño grupo que lucha contra Umbrella, recibe un chivatazo sobre unas muestras de los virus; así pues, decididos a terminar con los experimentos de la compañía, se embarcan en una nueva misión que pondrá a prueba sus habilidades.
1. Prólogo

**Nota**:

Es un poco viejo, lo sé, pero fue el primer fanfic (y relato largo) que terminé y bueno, me encariñé de los personajes. Tiene muchas cosas que están regular, ya lo voy avisando, así que no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta, porfa.

* * *

Eva estaba en una habitación, registrando una mesa en busca de cualquier cosa que la ayudara a salir de allí.

_Maldita sea_, pensó, _tiene que haber algo aquí que me ayude a abrir la puerta del pasillo número trece..._

Pensó que la misión que le habían encomendado, que había parecido tan sencilla en un primer momento, se había salido de madre. Tan sólo tenía que tratar de encontrar a un espía que se había filtrado en la empresa farmacéutica llamada Umbrella, ésa era su gran misión. Le había parecido raro desde un principio ya que los STARS (Escuadra Especial Táctica de Rescate) no hacían ese tipo de trabajos, pero le habían dicho que como Umbrella había donado durante años grandes cantidades de dinero a la fundación, lo harían como favor.

Había entrado sin problemas en la compañía y el tal Trent, uno de los jefazos de la empresa, le había presentado a uno de los científicos más brillantes que tenían después de otro tal Birkin, un tipo llamado Gary Smith. Aquél tío le había dado muy malas vibraciones desde el primer momento. No le gustó nada pero todo sea por el éxito de la misión y para poder volver a casa cuanto antes…

Eva Black suspiró. Echaba de menos su casa, su cama y a David. Un gran hombre que era más un hermano que un amigo. Le dio una patada a la pata de la mesa, enfadada y frustrada por no haber encontrado la llave que andaba buscando.

—¡Mierda!

Todo había ido sobre ruedas hasta que uno de los empleados, de esos que tan sólo tenían que trasladar ciertos componentes o cosas por el estilo, había dejado caer un gran tubo lleno de virus-T al suelo. Como era de esperar, el virus contagió a todo aquél que estaba presente. Para colmo, el sistema de ventilación lo había distribuido por toda la instalación. Ella y otros tres habían tenido una suerte que no acababa de creerse. Estaban en una de las salas de seguridad, de esas que cuando el sistema de seguridad registra alguna amenaza, cierra herméticamente tanto los conductos de ventilación como las puertas. Ella había logrado evitar a los infectados y a los demás seres que estaban sueltos por la instalación, pero sus compañeros no habían tenido tanta suerte. A Frank le había mordido uno de aquellos zombis y a Sean le había alcanzado un zarpazo de uno de los Eliminadores…

_Y la única forma de salir de aquí es por la puerta que da al pasillo número trece que, casualmente y para tocar los cojones, está cerrada con llave._

Iba a salir de la habitación en la que estaba cuando oyó un murmullo de voces seguidos por el sonido de varios pares de botas resonando en el suelo. Eran pasos de varias personas y no parecían estar infectadas.

¿_Umbrella? ¿Ya ha enviado un equipo de limpieza? No, no puede ser, es demasiado pronto. Entonces, ¿quién anda por ahí sin estar infectado? De todas formas, sea quien sea, no será un amigo._

Miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar para esconderse y vio un conducto de ventilación en el techo. Eva bufó.

—A caballo regalado... —se dijo en voz baja.

Se dirigió hasta él y, con el cuchillo que llevaba, hizo saltar la rejilla, que dejó escondida en un rincón y, de un salto acrobático, se metió en el conducto, quedando como si estuviera haciendo el pino.

No tardó en regañarse por ello.

_Brillante idea, Eva. Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir meterte con los pies por delante en un lugar así._

Decidió dejar la auto regañina para más tarde cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y a gente que entraba dentro de la sala.

—Está vacía —dijo una voz femenina.

Oyó como se cerraba la puerta, seguida por la voz de un joven con un fuerte acento hispanoamericano.

—¿Dónde demonios está la salida de este maldito lugar?

—¿Y quién lo sabe? —dijo la voz de otro hombre, mucho más grave—. Casi hemos registrado toda la instalación y aún no la hemos encontrado. El problema es que la cuenta atrás comenzará en cinco minutos y entonces sólo tendremos diez minutos para salir de aquí antes de que todo salte por los aires.

_¿Han activado la autodestrucción? ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho?_

Eva notó cómo el collar, con las chapas de identificación que David le había regalado, se le estaban escurriendo por la cabeza. Si no hacía algo para evitarlo, caerían al suelo y aquellas personas la descubrirían y, posiblemente, matarían. Pero si se soltaba, se caería ella y eso tampoco era un gran plan. Intentó evitar que se cayeran levantando la cabeza pero no pudo hacer nada: las malditas chapas se precipitaron por el agujero y golpearon estrepitosamente el suelo.

_¡Joder!_

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó la voz de un hombre, joven al parecer, que no había hablado hasta ese momento.

Oyó que alguien se acercaba a una distancia prudencial de donde estaban las chapas de identificación y, a través del agujero, vio a un chico joven, de unos veinte o veinticinco años, con el pelo castaño rojizo y que portaba una Desert Eagle como la que ella tenía. Se agachó y recogió las chapas del suelo.

—Son unas chapas de identificación, como las que usan en el ejército —dijo al resto, saliendo del ángulo de visión de Eva—. Espera un momento, aquí hay dos nombres: Eva Black y...

—¿Qué pasa, Leon? —dijo el hombre con la voz grave al ver que su compañero tardaba en hablar.

—El otro nombre es el de David —dijo el joven que había cogido las chapas del suelo y que parecía responder al nombre de Leon.

—¿Estás seguro? —le volvió a preguntar el hombre con la voz grave—. Déjame ver.

Eva dejó de escuchar las voces de aquellos que parecían conocer a David. Instantes después, volvió a oír al hombre de voz grave.

—Sí, es él -dijo—. Pone la fecha de nacimiento y es la suya. Lo que me intriga es quién es la mujer que aparece en la otra chapa…

Eva notó que se le comenzaban a dormir los brazos y se movió para que la sangre corriera por ellos pero el metal del conducto de ventilación crujió.

_¡Mierda!_

—¿Habéis oído eso? —preguntó la mujer—. Puede haber uno de esos monos mutantes. ¿Disparamos?

_Ah, joder. ¡Si van a disparar prefiero dejar que me vean! Conocen a David, puedo tener una oportunidad de que me crean._

Decidida a dejarse caer antes de que abrieran fuego, habló desde el conducto. Su voz sonó amortiguada y con eco dentro de él.

—¡Esperad! —dijo—. ¡No disparéis! Bajaré.

Sin esperar a que ellos contestaran, Eva comenzó a descender por el tubo de ventilación y se encontró con que no podía aguantarse solamente con las piernas mientras tenía los brazos colgando del conducto. Soltando una maldición, decidió dejarse caer.

Separó las piernas y los brazos de las paredes metálicas del conducto, y cayó al suelo, intentando darse la vuelta en el aire, pero tuvo la mala suerte de caer de culo, donde comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor.

—Ah, mierda —dijo como protesta.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó la voz femenina.

Eva miró a su alrededor y, aparte del chico llamado Leon, había dos hombres más y una mujer. La mujer, que le estaba apuntando con una Beretta, tenía una altura media, normal para una mujer de su edad, que serían unos veintidós o veintitrés; tenía el cabello cortado a media melena y llevaba un gorro, más parecido a una boina francesa, en la cabeza. Tenía una complexión atlética y una expresión entre el asombro y la incredulidad.

El hombre que estaba a la derecha de la mujer, era enorme. Mediría, por lo menos, metro ochenta de alto y tenía la constitución de un toro, era todo músculo y llevaba un Colt Python que apuntaba en su dirección.

El otro joven era más alto que la chica pero más bajo que Leon. Tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño y parecía haber estado en el ejército por la posición que tenía al apuntar con una nueve milímetros hacia ella. Leon también la estaba apuntando con la Magnum y Eva vio que tenía los ojos azules.

—Me llamo Eva Black —dijo ella, respondiendo a la pregunta.

El hombre fuerte levantó las chapas.

—¿Son tuyas? —la preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Y te agradecería que me las devolvieras, son un regalo que me gustaría conservar.

—¿Conoces al hombre cuyo nombre aparece en la otra chapa? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—No voy a responder a nada más hasta que os presentéis —dijo Eva, desafiante.

—Creo que no estás en posición de andar poniendo condiciones —le dijo la mujer.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió ella, con el mismo tono desafiante—, si quiero puedo librarme de vosotros sin ningún esfuerzo. Y sin usar mi arma. Ninguna de las dos —añadió señalando un cuchillo de enormes dimensiones que llevaba a la espalda.

—¿No eres un poco arrogante? —le dijo la chica.

—No —respondió Eva—. Preguntádselo a David o a John.

—Soy Barry Burton —dijo el hombre grande como un toro, con lentitud—. Ella es Jill Valentine y ellos son Leon Kennedy y Carlos Oliveira. Y ahora, si no tienes nada más que objetar, me gustaría que respondieses a mi pregunta.

—Si te refieres a si conozco a David Trapp, de la sección Exeter de Maine de los STARS —dijo ella—, entonces sí, sí que lo conozco.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no las has robado y que lo que sabes sobre David no se debe a la investigación que Umbrella lleva a cabo sobre nosotros? —preguntó Jill.

—Eso mismo puedo decir de vosotros —respondió Eva.

—Oye —dijo Carlos, parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia—, nosotros hemos venido a cargarnos a Umbrella, no queremos perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. Estuvimos en Raccoon City y hemos visto lo que esta mierda de compañía hace y cómo se lava las manos ante el daño que han provocado a todas esas personas y que ahora está pasando en esta puta instalación. Así que no nos vengas con jueguecitos.

—Esas chapas me las regaló David cuando entré en los STARS —dijo Eva, con una mirada fría—. Estaba en su equipo hasta que mis jefazos y los de David me enviaron a esta mierda de misión donde debería estar buscando a un espía en la compañía que, supuestamente, está pasando información a alguien de fuera —Eva parecía bastante mosqueada—. ¿Es suficiente? ¿O queréis que rellene una instancia?

—Muy bien —dijo Barry—, sólo una pregunta más, ¿cuál es la especialidad de David en los STARS?

—¿Bromeas? —dijo Eva, con una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca que a otra cosa—. David es un hacha haciendo planes. Incluso ante una situación imprevista, es capaz de pensar con claridad. Supongo que su acento británico tiene mucho que ver...

—Está claro que hablamos del mismo David —le dijo Barry, devolviéndole las chapas—. No sabrás por dónde se sale de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé —dijo ella—. Por la puerta que lleva al pasillo número trece. El problema es que la puerta está cerrada y no encuentro la llave por ningún sitio. Y si habéis puesto en marcha el sistema de autodestrucción, vamos a tener que mover mucho el culo para encontrarla porque no hay otra salida de este antro.

—Nosotros hemos encontrado una llave con el número trece grabado en ella —dijo Leon mientras sacaba una llave de color dorado—. ¿Es ésta?

—¡Claro que es esa! —Eva se levantó del suelo como impulsada por un resorte—. Ahora sólo tenemos que llegar al dichoso pasillo, abrir la puerta y largarnos de aquí.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar? —preguntó Jill.

—Llevo en la misión casi un año —dijo ella mientras desenfundaba la Magnum y se acercaba a la puerta—. Creo que conozco bastante bien este maldito lugar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Reinaba el silencio en el piso franco en el que estaban. Chris Redfield estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, tratando de no quedarse dormido mientras hacía la guardia nocturna. Tenía la pistola de nueve milímetros sobre el regazo y, mientras la miraba, recordaba cómo Umbrella le había destrozado la vida a él y a sus compañeros de los STARS.

Todo empezó con los asesinatos de las montañas Arklay, cerca de la ciudad de Raccoon City. El caso, que en principio lo llevaba la policía de Raccoon, fue reasignado a los STARS de la ciudad. El equipo Bravo había salido en helicóptero para rastrear el bosque cercano y debido a un problema técnico, habían tenido que aterrizar forzosamente. Al perder la comunicación con el equipo Bravo, el equipo Alfa, liderado por Albert Wesker, salió en su búsqueda. Tras un ataque por parte de perros mutantes y una larga carrera, habían terminado en la vieja y supuestamente abandonada Mansión Spencer, donde vieron por primera vez los efectos del virus-T. Dicho virus hacía que las personas se convirtieran en zombis sedientos de carne humana, que se iban descomponiendo poco a poco sin que ellos se dieran apenas cuenta, ya que tampoco sentían dolor. Cuando salieron de allí intentaron contarlo a las autoridades pero nadie les creyó. Posiblemente el jefe de policía Irons tuvo algo que ver en ello ya que estaba recibiendo cuantiosos sobornos por parte de Umbrella.

Se les apartó del caso y se les suspendió de empleo y sueldo, además de ser expulsados de los STARS. Casi dos semanas después del incidente de la mansión, tuvieron que huir de la ciudad tras haber sido atacados por agentes de Umbrella, quienes habían tratado de matarlos. Rebecca se había ido con David Trapp, un amigo de Barry que iba a llevar una pequeña incursión en una instalación de Umbrella en la ensenada Calibán. Chris supo que habían salido vivos de allí por los pelos. Después de haberse separado, Barry y él se habían dirigido a Europa para intentar descubrir la sede central de Umbrella y a sus directivos más importantes mientras Jill echaba un último vistazo a un par de instalaciones de Umbrella en la ciudad de Raccoon City. Allí se había encontrado con Carlos Oliveira, miembro de los UBCS, el Servicio de Contramedidas Biológicas de Umbrella. Ambos salieron de la ciudad en helicóptero antes de que bombardearan la ciudad. Tres semanas antes, cuando por fin se iba a reunir con su hermana, Umbrella la había secuestrado y llevado a una remota isla llamada Rockfort. Chris había ido a buscarla pero, cuando llegó a la isla, descubrió que había sido bombardeada y que una nueva infección del virus-T había hecho de las suyas en la zona. Para colmo, su hermana ya no estaba allí, sino en la Antártida. Chris llegó hasta allí en un avión y, una vez en la base de Umbrella, tuvo que matar a la desquiciada de Alexia, quien había creado una mejora del virus-T y al que había llamado T-Verónica en honor a la fundadora de la familia Ashford. Alexia había estado inoculándose ese virus durante años y el resultado fue impresionante ya que poseía poderes mentales. Finalmente, había mutado en una especie de libélula gigante que él había hecho explotar con un lanzagranadas que había encontrado por allí.

Su hermana había estado bastante deprimida después de aquello ya que, al parecer, había perdido a un amigo allí. Según le había contado Claire, Steve Burnside le había salvado la vida cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a los Tiranos que el desequilibrado de Alfred, hermano gemelo de Alexia, le había enviado. El chaval había pilotado el avión que les llevó a la instalación de Umbrella, donde desgraciadamente había sido infectado con el virus y había muerto delante de la impotente Claire. A Chris se le había partido el corazón al haber tenido que separar a su hermana del cadáver de su amigo, pero sabía que no tenía elección y que Claire lo entendería, ya que la instalación iba a saltar por los aires.

Chris suspiró. Le había costado una hora quitarse la porquería que el mutado cuerpo de Alexia había lanzado al explotar. Desde que habían vuelto de allí no había gran cosa que hacer, solo esperar a que Carlos, Jill, Barry y Leon volvieran de su misión en Lisboa y eso le provocaba una sensación de inutilidad enorme. Tenían a gente vigilando la sede central de Umbrella y habían tenido que cambiar de residencia debido a que la compañía tenía una ligera idea de dónde podrían estar escondidos. Habían pensado en marcharse a las afueras pero David había dicho que habría llamado la atención de la gente que, siendo tan numerosos como eran, anduvieran por calles y zonas por las que no pasa casi nadie. Chris había pensado que el hecho de que no hubiera nadie que les pudiera ver podía ser bueno, pero David había dicho que aunque no hubiera nadie por la calle, la gente que se quedaba en casa sin salir podía verlos a través de las ventanas por lo que había propuesto buscar un piso en alguna de las muchas calles que siempre estaban abarrotadas de gente.

Finalmente, una amiga de David les había prestado el piso. No sabían quién era ya que, por alguna razón, David se había negado a decir su nombre. Chris había pensado en que posiblemente dicha mujer pudiera ser parte de la familia del ex capitán de los STARS, también se le había ocurrido de que fuera alguna ex mujer o algo parecido, pero lo descartó en seguida. David no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que pudiera tener una familia, aunque últimamente con Rebecca se comportaba de una manera bastante afectiva…

Chris pensó en sus compañeros que estaban en Lisboa y que llevaban casi un mes fuera. No es que le preocupara el tiempo que llevaban fuera, sabía que el trayecto era lo que más tiempo les iba a llevar pero, aún así, estaba completamente seguro de que no estaría tranquilo hasta que no los viera en el piso con sus propios ojos.

Había sido Trent quien les había dado aquella información justo cuando él se había ido a buscar a su hermana, habría ido si no hubiera estado fuera. Trent les había dicho que allí había pruebas de los experimentos que Umbrella estaba llevando a cabo. Jill había llamado dos días antes desde un hotel diciendo que estarían de vuelta entre hoy y mañana… Si no había problemas. También había dicho que traían a una aliada a la causa. Chris estaba inquieto, al igual que David. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea. Introducir a alguien que habían encontrado en una instalación de la compañía farmacéutica podía significar tener un infiltrado en su grupo. Aunque Jill había dicho que la traían porque conocía a David… Eso era algo desconcertante.

Chris se estiró en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba aburrido. Las armas estaban ya cargadas y limpias, lo había hecho con John mientras David y Rebecca hablaban de los planes que podrían llevar a cabo contra Umbrella. Cuatro horas antes se habían ido a dormir, dejándole solo. Le había tocado hacer la guardia de la noche y no le gustaba hacerla solo, no porque se sintiera indefenso o algo parecido, si no porque se aburría una barbaridad.

La puerta del piso se abrió de improviso y Chris pegó un bote en el sofá mientras agarraba la pistola y apuntaba a la puerta. Oyó como un grupo numeroso entraba en silencio en la oscura entrada del piso y como se cerraba la puerta en el mismo silencio. Chris se levantó y estaba avanzando hacia los intrusos cuando la luz se encendió, cegándole durante unos segundos. Parpadeó y cuando al fin pudo ver algo, vio que eran Jill, Barry, Leon y Carlos. Había una joven con ellos y supuso que sería la aliada que Jill había mencionado. Chris la observó unos segundos. Era alta y delgada, con el pelo de color castaño oscuro recogido en una larga cola de caballo que casi le llegaba al codo. Sus ojos parecían ser de un color claro, la poca luz de la sala no le permitió distinguir el color exacto pero le pareció que eran azules. La miró con interés, era muy atractiva pero no parecía ser muy fuerte físicamente. De hecho pensó que incluso Claire podría tener más posibilidades en un enfrentamiento que ella.

—Chris, te presento a Eva Black —dijo Jill mirándole con ojos cansados.

—Chris Redfield —dijo él tendiendo una mano hacia la joven.

—Encantada —dijo la chica, estrechándole la mano. Chris notó el mismo acento británico que tenía David.

—Chris —dijo Barry—, nosotros estamos cansados. Así que nos vamos a ir a dormir un poco, ¿vale?

—Muy bien —accedió Chris—. Mirad a ver si podéis echaros en algún sitio.

—¿Tú no vienes? —le preguntó Eva.

—No —dijo él moviendo la cabeza. Luego suspiró y le sonrió—. Tengo que hacer la guardia nocturna.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le volvió a preguntar Eva, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Chris, desconcertado—. ¿No deberías ir a dormir?

—No tengo sueño.

—Haz lo que quieras, Eva —le dijo Jill—, pero yo me voy a dormir. No me tengo en pie de lo cansada que estoy.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, el pequeño y cansado grupo se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones, dejándolo solo con Eva. Chris se quedó en silencio mirando como el grupo se alejaba y, de repente, la luz se apagó, dejando toda la sala a oscuras. Se volvió para ver a una figura oscura, que dedujo que era Eva, con la mano en el interruptor.

—Será mejor que apaguemos las luces —dijo ella en un susurro—, podríamos llamar la atención y eso puede significar disparos. Y no quiero que me dejen el apartamento hecho un desastre...

—¿El piso es tuyo? —preguntó Chris.

—Sí —dijo ella. Parecía sorprendida por el hecho de que él no lo supiera—. David me pidió que se lo dejara si yo no lo iba a utilizar. ¿No lo sabías?

—No —dijo Chris—. David no nos quiso decir nada.

Eva no contestó, simplemente se acercó al centro de la estancia, donde había otro sofá, y la oyó dejar caer su pequeño equipaje en el suelo con cuidado, para hacer el menor ruido posible. Unos segundos después, oyó como se dejaba caer de golpe sobre el otro sofá mientras soltaba un resoplido de alivio. Chris se sentó también.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le preguntó ella tras unos segundos de silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo él.

—Sé que quieres saber si soy o no de fiar —respondió ella, con tranquilidad—. Y que también tienes curiosidad de por qué me quiero unir a vosotros.

—Eres muy aguda —dijo Chris lentamente. La chica había dado en el clavo en aquel sentido—. ¿Quién eres y qué hacías en Lisboa?

—Me llamo Eva Black, tengo veintitrés años y nací en Londres, pero me mudé a Estados Unidos hace algunos años —comenzó a explicar ella—. Pertenezco… Pertenecía a los STARS de Exeter, en Maine, y estaba en una misión de infiltrada para atrapar a cierto espía en Umbrella. Cuando me encontré con tus amigos, me explicaron todo lo que Umbrella había hecho y que había comprado a las personas clave de los STARS. Eso me cabreó. Pero la razón por la que me uní es para hacer pagar a Umbrella por lo que hizo en Raccoon City.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Chris, poco convencido—. Tú no estuviste en la ciudad, no pudiste ver lo que el virus-T había hecho.

—Cierto —asintió ella—. Pero quiero acabar con Umbrella por lo que ha hecho. Lo vi en la instalación. Tuve que tragarme los principios morales que tenía para inocular el virus-T a personas y animales para que no me descubrieran. Y no me gustó. Gente convertida en zombis, monstruos despellejados infectados por el virus-T… Un desastre…

—Ya veo —dijo Chris, recordando la mansión Spencer—. ¿Cómo siendo tan joven has conseguido que te asignen una misión encubierta?

—Aahh… Sí —dijo Eva riendo—, _ese_ detalle. Verás, los directivos de los STARS creen que soy buena en todo lo que hago —Chris notó que lo decía en un tono desdeñoso—, por ello insistieron en que aceptara la misión. Me negué varias veces pero al final acepté para que me dejaran tranquila, total, parecía una misión sencilla…

—¿A qué edad…? —comenzó a preguntar Chris, pero Eva lo interrumpió.

—Veinte recién cumplidos.

—¿Veinte? —dijo Chris, impresionado.

—Según me dijo Jill, tenéis a un ex miembro de los STARS que entró con dieciocho años —dijo Eva, a la defensiva—, ¿por qué te sorprende que haya entrado a esa edad?

—No acabo de acostumbrarme a que gente tan joven entre en estos equipos….

—Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. A Chris le parecía buena chica, pero no por ello iba a dejar de prestarle la debida atención. No quería que les volvieran a traicionar de la misma manera que en el caso de Wesker…

Wesker.

Chris recordó sus ambarinos ojos cuando se quitó las gafas de sol en la base de la Antártida, le había dicho que ahora era superior. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Él creía que estaba muerto. Todos lo creían. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía vivo? Era algo que le intrigaba.

Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba amaneciendo. Los tonos azules oscuros y negros fueron pasando a ser rojos, rosas y amarillos. En una hora más o menos el resto se despertaría y sabría lo que había pasado en Lisboa y si habían conseguido las pruebas. Miró a Eva y vio que estaba recostada en el respaldo del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los laterales. Parecía dormir profundamente. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en lo que ella había dicho sobre no estar cansada.

Eva cerró los ojos y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá. Pensaba que Chris era un buen tío. Que lo único que no quería era tener un traidor entre ellos. Según le había contado Jill, su antiguo capitán, Albert Wesker, les había llevado a la mansión Spencer para que se enfrentaran a los monstruos de Umbrella y había chantajeado a Barry con hacer daño a su familia. A Eva no le extrañó en absoluto que Chris quisiera ser precavido en ese sentido.

_Bueno, eso se arreglará cuando David les hable de mí. _

Pensó en la impresión Chris le había dado. Ella estaba de acuerdo con David en que las primeras impresiones jugaban un gran papel. Durante el poco rato que estuvo la luz encendida, pudo ver que Chris era muy atractivo. Pelo corto y oscuro, ojos de color verde apagado y de mirada profunda; alto, delgado y robusto. Según había leído en uno de los archivos que había encontrado de casualidad en uno de los ordenadores de aquella instalación, Chris Redfield era una espina muy gruesa y muy clavada en la espalda de la compañía. Había sido piloto de las fuerzas aéreas y era tirador de élite. Pensó que era bueno tenerle en la lucha contra Umbrella. Ella era también muy buena con las armas, pero no era ni había sido miembro de ningún club de tiro. Todo lo había aprendido de su padre, Joseph. Había sido miembro de los STARS durante muchos años antes de morir y había sido mentor de David.

Se acomodó más en el sofá dispuesta, al menos, a descansar medianamente. Le gustaba dormir, pero en esas circunstancias era mejor hacerlo con un ojo abierto… Vio a Chris levantarse e ir hacia la cocina, lo siguió con la mirada y estaba segura de que se había sobresaltado al verla despierta. Seguro que estaba convencido de que ella se había quedado dormida. Sonrió por dentro mientras se volvía a acomodar en el sofá.

El sonido de una puerta hizo que Eva se pusiera alerta, aunque no abrió los ojos. Seguramente venía de alguna de las habitaciones. Oyó caminar a gente y, de repente, notó que la cogían del brazo. Instintivamente y sin pensar, agarró aquella mano extraña y tiró a su dueño al suelo mientras se sentaba sobre su espalda y le retorcía el brazo. Oyó el gemido de dolor de un hombre.

—¡David! —exclamó una voz femenina.

—¡Eh, Eva! ¿Qué haces? —dijo Chris, atónito.

Eva se levantó de encima del hombre. Su supuesto atacante se levantó también, frotándose el brazo que ella le había lastimado. El hombre tenía el pelo corto y era delgado pero robusto, con el físico de un nadador. Se dio la vuelta y su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. Eva reconoció al hombre al instante y, por ello, se quedó sin habla. El hombre también parecía sorprendido.

—¿David? —dijo ella. A pesar de que sabía que se lo iba a encontrar, no pudo sentirse algo asombrada por verle allí de verdad.

—Eva, ¿qué… qué haces aquí? —dijo él, claramente sorprendido—. Creía que estabas en una misión.

—Sí -dijo ella, suspirando—. Tú mismo lo has dicho, _estaba_.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina y Claire preparó café. Cuando todos tuvieron una taza caliente y humeante en las manos, miraron a Eva.

—A ver por dónde empiezo… —dijo ella, rascándose la cabeza.

—Puedes probar a decirme por qué estás aquí —dijo David, mirando a Eva con firmeza y seriedad—, en vez de en la misión que se te encomendó.

—No me eches la bronca, David —dijo ella, desafiante, mirando sus oscuros ojos—. No hasta que hayas oído lo que tengo que contar, ¿vale? Además —dijo ella, sonriendo burlonamente—, el rollo de «jefazo duro» no te pega nada.

—No cambiarás nunca —dijo él, moviendo la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente —. Siempre igual.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —contestó Eva, guiñándole un ojo—. Como sabrás, me encargaron una misión aparentemente sencilla, de la que no se te contó nada porque, de haberlo sabido, te hubieses negado firmemente. Mi misión era infiltrarme como científico en una instalación de Umbrella, situada en Lisboa, para encontrar a un espía que la compañía decía tener, y que estaba pasando información a alguien de fuera, y matarlo. Después de saber lo de la traición dentro de los STARS, supuse que Umbrella estaba detrás.

—Eso quiere decir que Umbrella ya había comprado a gran parte de los STARS cuando se te encargó la misión —murmuró David, pensativo.

—Sí, eso mismo pienso yo —corroboró Eva—, pero en aquella instalación hubo un escape. Un desgraciado no tuvo cuidado al transportar un par de tubos llenos de virus-T y los rompió. Como entenderéis, el virus afectó a todo aquel que estuvo cerca del escape. Los conductos de ventilación lo esparcieron por todos los rincones y prácticamente todo el personal quedó infectado.

—¿Cómo es que tú no te infectaste? —preguntó Rebecca, extrañada.

—Buena pregunta, jovencita —Eva sonrió a Rebecca de manera cómplice—. Me encontraba en una zona de pruebas, de puertas estancas y todo eso. De esas que en cuanto detectan una fuga viral cierran todos los accesos a ellas. Tres personas y yo nos libramos del contagio… Aunque ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de ser mordidos por los infectados —la voz de Eva comenzó a quebrarse, al parecer contar aquello le hacía recordar lo que había visto—. Eso es lo que pasó a grandes rasgos. Si queréis detalles preguntádselos al resto, yo no me veo capaz.

—No creo que necesitemos los detalles, Eva —dijo David con voz suave—. ¿Conseguisteis las pruebas contra Umbrella?

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Eva, asintiendo con la cabeza. Parecía más tranquila ahora que no hablaba de lo que pasó cuando se escapó el virus—. Al parecer, Leon se introdujo en el sistema informático de la instalación y sacó los datos pertinentes. Si es lo que andáis buscando, claro. A mí me basta con patear el culo de los directivos de Umbrella.

—Típico de ti —dijo David, volviendo a sonreír—. Siempre te gustó patear el culo de los demás.

—Empezando por el de John —dijo Eva con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Me habían dicho que estaba contigo.

—Creo que sigue durmiendo… —dijo Rebecca, con el ceño fruncido por el desconcierto.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Eva, fingiendo incredulidad y alzando una ceja.

—Espera Eva —dijo David—. Jill, Barry, Leon y Carlos necesitan descansar. No creo que despertar a John sea una manera de dejarles dormir —David bebió un poco de café y añadió—: no a tu manera, claro. Además, tenemos vecinos, no queremos llamar la atención. Será mejor que vayas a dormir —Eva abrió la boca para protestar pero David se mantuvo firme—. Estoy convencido de que puedes aguantar bastante sin dormir, pero no creo que sea bueno para tu cuerpo.

—Muy bien —dijo Eva de mala gana, levantándose de la silla—, dormiré. Pero si pasa algo quiero participar.

—Sí, claro —cedió David.

Eva salió de la habitación con fastidio.

—Vale —dijo Rebecca—, David, ¿puedes explicarnos…?

—Eva Black, veintitrés años, si mal no recuerdo —dijo David, mirando a ningún sitio—. Pedí que la enviaran a mi equipo apenas entró en los STARS. Salvó la vida de tres de mis hombres y la mía en su segunda misión bajo mi mando —David parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Y a pesar de todo lo que salió mal, conseguimos el objetivo: salvar a los dos rehenes que un grupo terrorista había secuestrado.

—¿Está licenciada en alguna universidad? —preguntó Rebecca.

—No —dijo David moviendo la cabeza—. Dejó los estudios para entrar en los STARS. Pero supongo que su madre le habrá enseñado lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibida como científico.

—¿Su madre? —preguntó Claire.

—Su madre era bioquímica, como Rebecca.

—¿De quién estáis hablando? —dijo una voz en la puerta.

Todos se volvieron para ver a John atravesando la puerta de la cocina. Tenía cara de sueño y estaba bostezando.

—¿Te acuerdas de Eva Black? —preguntó David, mirándolo.

—¿Eva Black? —repitió John con una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca, mientras se echaba café en una taza—. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar a esa catástrofe con patas? —dejó de sonreír y miró a David con atención—. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de ella? Nunca mencionas el tema, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—Pues porque estuvo a punto de sacarte a tiros de la cama —dijo David, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Está… Está aquí? —preguntó John, mirando a los presentes.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras David esbozaba una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—Vaya, vaya —rió John con fuerza—. Los de Umbrella ya se pueden agarrar a lo que puedan porque, a partir de ahora, les vamos a dar mucha más guerra —y bebió un sorbo de café.

—¿Tan buena es? —preguntó Chris. Comenzaba a pensar que se había equivocado al juzgar a su nueva compañera.

—Sí, es buena —respondió David—. Pero ella nunca lo admitirá.

—Fijaos si es buena —dijo John—, que David quiso quitársela de encima.

—¿Qué? —dijo Rebecca, mirando con incredulidad a David. Aquello no pegaba nada con el carácter del ex capitán—. David, ¿qué…?

—¡John! —exclamó el aludido mirando a su compañero con dureza—. Eso no es cierto.

—Sí que lo es —le contradijo él, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Si mal no recuerdo la llamaste a tu despacho y luego salió muy indignada. Supongo que la intentaste despedir o algo por el estilo… —John terminó la frase con un tono burlón.

—Ah... _Eso_ —dijo David con un suspiro—. No iba a despedirla. La iba a ascender a capitán. Pero ella se negó rotundamente, y como es tan tozuda no me escuchó. Dijo que no iba a ningún sitio. Que no le interesaba el mando y que le daba igual estar en un equipo que en otro, siempre y cuando fuese yo quien estuviese al cargo.

—Toda una persona fiel… —dijo Chris.

—Sí… —murmuró David, bajando la mirada. Parecía estar pensando en algo.

—¿Os ha contado lo que ha pasado en Lisboa? —preguntó John.

—Un poco —contestó Claire—, no ha querido darnos detalles.

—¿Es de fiar? —preguntó de repente, Rebecca.

—Yo confío en ella al cien por cien —dijo David, convencido—. Y le confiaría mi vida.

—Yo diría que le confiarías _sus_ vidas —dijo John riendo. Había hecho hincapié en la palabra «sus» —. Nos ha salvado el culo tantas veces que le debemos unas cuantas vidas… —bebió café y añadió—. Pero yo también confío en ella.

—Sólo quería saberlo —se disculpó Rebecca, algo azorada.

—Es normal ser precavida ante situaciones como esta —dijo David, mirándola con comprensión—. No te disculpes por algo así.

Rebecca asintió con la cabeza. Chris no pudo evitar un bostezo y su hermana lo vio.

—Deberías acostarte, Chris —le dijo con firmeza—. Llevas toda la noche despierto y no creo que estar más tiempo despierto sea lo mejor.

Chris se levantó, bostezando de nuevo, y cuando estaba ya en la puerta, David le detuvo.

—¿A qué hora llegaron? —le preguntó.

—Eehh… Sobre las seis o las siete —dijo rascándose la cabeza—. No estoy muy seguro. ¿Por qué?

—Para hacer un cálculo del tiempo que les voy a dejar dormir —respondió David. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y continuó hablando—. Ve a descansar.

Chris salió de la habitación casi sin saber por donde iba de lo cansado que estaba. Se metió en la primera habitación que vio y en la primera cama vacía que encontró.


	3. Capítulo 2

—Chris... Eh, Chris, ¡despierta!

Alguien lo estaba zarandeando suavemente. Protestó mientras se acurrucaba aún más en la cama, buscando el sueño que le intentaban arrebatar. La voz siguió insistiendo y notó que lo zarandeaban un poco más fuerte. Con una protesta, abrió los ojos. Era Claire, que lo miraba con una disculpa en sus grises ojos.

—David quiere que te unas a nosotros. Vamos a discutir nuestro siguiente paso.

—Voy ahora —dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano.

Claire salió de la habitación, aún en penumbra. Chris no se movió, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando un poco más de la comodidad de la cama. Había dormido de un tirón. No sabía cuánto tiempo, pero le parecía que no había dormido demasiado. Como de costumbre, dormía sin sueños, y se levantaba con la sensación de que no había descansado nada.

_Maldita sea. Esto es por culpa de Umbrella, estoy seguro… Ya ni siquiera nos dejan dormir tranquilos…_

Una suave y rítmica respiración acompañada por un ruido de mantas moviéndose hizo que abandonara sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia su derecha. Eva Black dormía en la cama de al lado. Chris se incorporó un poco, ruborizándose ligeramente. Ya completamente despierto observó a su nueva compañera de equipo. Dormía profundamente, pero no de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando se recostó en el sofá. Sus rasgos estaban relajados lo que le permitió ver que era bastante más guapa de lo que él había creído en un principio. Se había soltado el cabello para echarse a dormir y le caía sobre la cara de manera natural, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más atractivo. La joven se movió un poco y soltó un gemido de protesta en sueños, como una niña pequeña. Chris se quedó mirando a la joven unos segundos más antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación, arrimando la puerta al salir.

La cocina estaba repleta. Estaban todos menos Eva: Leon, Jill, Barry, Claire, Rebecca, David, John y Carlos estaban alrededor de la mesa. Se volvieron para mirar a Chris cuando entró.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—Unas seis horas —dijo Claire.

—¿Y Eva sigue durmiendo? —preguntó él extrañado.

—¿Celoso? —le preguntó su hermana burlonamente.

—Un poco… —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Pero estoy más extrañado. ¿A caso no queréis que se entere de algo?

—Lleva sin dormir un par de días —explicó Jill—, hemos decidido dejarla dormir un poco más.

—¿Dos… dos días? —dijo Chris, incrédulo.

—Sí, dos días enteros —corroboró Carlos—. Ha sido ella la que insistió en conducir de vuelta.

—Joder… —murmuró Chris, asombrado.

_¿Cómo puede alguien estar sin dormir durante dos días?_ Dejó a un lado esa idea y se centró en lo que iban a discutir.

—En fin, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?

—Jill nos estaba contando lo que se encontraron en Lisboa —respondió Rebecca—. Como ya dijo Eva, otro escape del virus-T hizo de las suyas en la instalación.

—¿Por qué Umbrella sigue con esto? —preguntó Chris, mientras cogía la taza de café que Claire le estaba ofreciendo—. Parece que no escarmientan.

—En eso tienes razón, Chris —dijo Barry—. Pero esta vez ha sido un poco peor. Nos hemos encontrado con zombis mucho más ágiles y más fuertes. Nos ha costado bastante salir de aquel maldito lugar.

—Puede que hayan estado creando otro virus —dijo Rebecca, pensativa—. O quizá es una mejora del ya conocido virus-T.

—¿Podría llevarse a cabo algo así? —preguntó Leon, mirando a la joven bioquímica.

—Sí —dijo Rebecca, pensativa—. Sí, si sabes cómo hacerlo, claro. Aún no sé la estructura exacta del virus pero estoy segura de que alguno de los científico que tienen ha podido crear una variante, al igual que Birkin lo hizo creando el Virus-G. Es posible que esta nueva cepa afecte a los reflejos, si lo que Barry dice es cierto, haciéndoles bastante más rápidos.

—Créeme —dijo Carlos—, esos zombis eran más rápidos que los de Raccoon City. Eso sin contar con los bichejos mutados que allí había.

—La verdad es que Eva nos ha ayudado mucho —comentó Jill—. Nos salvó un par de veces.

—Ya os dijimos que era buena —dijo John, bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

—¡Y menuda puntería tiene! —agregó Barry, entusiasmado—. Yo diría que es mejor que yo.

—¿Usó su arma de fuego? —preguntó David, levantando la mirada de los datos que habían traidor de la instalación.

—Sí —respondió Leon. John y David se miraron—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no suele usar su arma de fuego —explicó John—. No le gusta utilizarlas. Dice que eso de tener munición limitada no le gusta demasiado.

—¿Y piensa ir sin armas por la vida? —preguntó Barry, asombrado.

—Sin armas de fuego, sí —dijo David, volviendo a leer lo que tenía encima de la mesa—. Cuando estaba bajo mi mando, siempre llevaba un enorme cuchillo, pero no estoy seguro de que siga llevándolo.

Se hizo una pausa en la cocina en la que sólo se oía el ruido de los coches que pasaban en la calle y el barullo de la gente que paseaba. David colocó los papeles que estaba leyendo y, suspirando, cerró la carpeta. Luego miró a sus compañeros con una disculpa en la mirada.

—Siento decirlo, pero tenemos que conseguir más pruebas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jill—. ¿No son suficientes para acabar con ella?

—Necesitamos muestras del virus —insistió David—. He estado leyendo los informes y creo que si a estos datos les adjuntamos las muestras de los virus, nuestra demanda adquiriría mucha más fuerza.

—¿Y dónde podemos encontrar esas muestras? —preguntó Rebecca.

—Aún no lo sé —dijo David moviendo la cabeza—. Y no creo que Trent esté por la labor de decirnos algo sobre el tema…

—Entonces estamos en un punto muerto —dijo Barry.

—Eso me temo —murmuró David, bajando la mirada.

—No te preocupes por eso, David —dijo una voz somnolienta desde la puerta—. Ya sucederá algo que resuelva tu problema. Siempre pasa algo.

Se volvieron para ver a Eva apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con cara somnolienta y los brazos cruzados. Tenía el pelo suelto y le caía de forma desordenada por la espalda y parte de los hombros.

—Te dije que me despertaras si pasaba algo —le dijo con un reproche a David.

—La culpa es mía, Eva. Estabas tan guapa dormida que me daba pena despertarte —dijo John con un tono burlón—. Por eso le dije que no te despertara.

—¿John? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Te veo muy desmejorado, cielo —dijo Eva divertida.

—Siempre estáis igual —murmuró David antes de que John pudiera decir nada—. Me dais dolor de cabeza…

—Lo siento, David —se disculpó Eva—. Queréis muestras de los virus, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Rebecca—. Pero no sabemos de ninguna instalación de Umbrella en la que haya dichas muestras.

Eva se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—Hay una instalación en Zúrich —dijo finalmente—. Según tengo entendido, los virus que se reciben en toda esta zona vienen de esa instalación —Eva se dio la vuelta para salir y añadió—: voy a salir a dar un paseo. Necesito despertarme y estirar un poco las piernas. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas, como muy tarde.

Salió de la cocina, se dirigió a la habitación y salió del apartamento. David miró a todos y cada uno de ellos. Salvo a Carlos los conocía bastante bien. Carlos le había gustado desde el principio. Le pareció buen chico y buen soldado, la clase de gente con la que le gustaba trabajar. Carlos Oliveira, veintiún años, ex miembro del UBCS y superviviente del bombardeo a Raccoon City por los pelos. Se había unido a ellos después de ver lo que Umbrella había hecho en la ciudad y estaba dispuesto a todo, como bien había demostrado en la misión en Lisboa. Al menos, eso es lo que había dicho el grupo que había ido con él.

_Será mejor que les encargue alguna tarea para que no se me vuelvan locos aquí…_

—Bien —dijo David mirando la mesa—. Leon, ve al ordenador y trata de averiguar algo sobre lo que nos ha dicho Eva. Lo que sea. Claire, ve con él. Chris, Barry y John, haced un recuento de las armas, otra vez, y haced un cálculo de lo que podamos necesitar para otro ataque a Umbrella. El resto… —suspiró—, no se me ocurre nada más para vosotros. Lo siento.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a sus puestos. Los que no tenían nada que hacer, se dedicaron a hacer algo de ocio, para matar el tiempo.

_çOdio las situaciones estáticas. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora…?_

çDavid levantó la mirada de la mesa y vio que Rebecca estaba con él en la cocina. El resto se había ido de manera que estaban solos. Rebecca se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se sentó en la que estaba más cerca de él. David notó que un calor le encendía el corazón. Se asombró a sí mismo de que tuviera un sentimiento tal como aquél. Él, una persona que se dijo a sí misma que no mostraría sus sentimientos y que, involuntariamente, cambió por la cercanía de Rebecca durante todos aquellos meses…

—No te preocupes —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio—, vamos a acabar con Umbrella, así que será mejor que te relajes.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó él, aunque de alguna manera sabía a lo que Rebecca se refería. Tenía la habilidad de saber en qué estaba pensado en cualquier momento.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —respondió ella con suavidad, mientras buscaba la mano de él y la agarraba con fuerza—. Sé que no te gustan las situaciones como ésta y no sabes cómo reaccionar ante ellas. No te preocupes —le volvió a decir—. Tranquilízate y relájate un poco. Ya pasará algo, como bien dijo Eva.

David no dijo nada. Miró a Rebecca durante unos instantes, luego apartó la mirada. Rebecca se levantó y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro, dejando a David pensativo.

Eva bajó las estrechas escaleras del edificio y salió a la calle. La luz del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos, por lo que tuvo que ponerse la mano delante de los ellos. Cuando su visión se hubo acostumbrado a la claridad de la calle, miró a derecha y a izquierda, pero sólo vio viandantes que paseaban tranquilos o que caminaban con rapidez para llevar a cabo sus asuntos. Se encaminó hacia la izquierda y comenzó a andar, respirando el fresco aire de la ciudad. Vio la Torre Eiffel por encima de los edificios y se dijo que tendría que ir a verla, pese a que llevaba un año en París, no se había acercado a ningún monumento de la ciudad.

Pensando en ello, llegó a una gran plaza en cuyo centro había una fuente con una estatua de una mujer en un carro tirado por dos grandes leones. Eva había paseado por aquella plaza muchas veces y, aunque no estaba segura de ello, tenía la ligera idea de que la mujer de la estatua era Cibeles. Eva se acercó a la fuente para verla más de cerca. Le gustaba aquella fuente. Le hacía sentir bien y no sabía por qué.

Vio a una pareja de policías caminando en su dirección y, lentamente, se volvió dándoles la espalda mientras acariciaba la Magnum que llevaba debajo del chaleco. Si los de Umbrella tenían el brazo tan largo como pensaba, lo más probable es que hubieran mandado fotos para la búsqueda y captura de todos los ex miembros de los STARS. Para su sorpresa, los policías pasaron de largo sin mirarla. Eva suspiró y bajó la mano de la pistola, una Desert Eagle Magnum .50 AE, para continuar por donde habían venido los agentes.

Se encontraba en una gran calle, cuyas aceras tenían una larga fila de árboles. Comenzó a caminar por ella, sintiéndose feliz por poder estar al aire libre y no en sitios cerrados como en la instalación o el piso franco en el que estaban asentados ahora. Pensó en lo que aquella gente iba a hacer. Sabía que Umbrella les había jodido la vida, pero esa no era la única razón. La verdadera razón era que la empresa farmacéutica pagase por lo que le había hecho a las personas inocentes de la ciudad de Raccoon City. Eva sabía y estaba de acuerdo de que alguien tenía que hacérselo pagar, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de que un grupo de nueve personas pudiera conseguirlo. Las intenciones eran buenas pero, en comparación con la empresa, era como si una mosca intentase molestar a un gigante. Lo más probable es que el gigante aplastase a la mosca de un manotazo. Ella se había unido a ellos por la misma razón, pero estaba convencida de que no lo lograrían. Al menos, lo habrían intentado, no como las demás personas que o bien recibían sobornos, o bien se quedaban sin hacer nada por miedo a lo que Umbrella podría llegar a hacerles.

Un reloj sonó en algún punto de la ciudad y Eva miró el suyo de pulsera: había estado fuera hora y media.

_Será mejor que regrese. No conviene que me vean demasiado por la calle._

Dio media vuelta y vio a un hombre que leía un periódico sentado en un banco. No pudo verle la cara, pero no le gustó. Había algo en él que no cuadraba, su instinto se lo decía. Fingiendo que no lo había visto, giró en una calle por la que no había entrado durante su pequeño paseo y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el hombre había cerrado el periódico y se dirigía en su misma dirección. No pudo verle bien la cara puesto que llevaba gafas de sol. Suspirando por no tener ni un sólo momento de paz, siguió caminando con tranquilidad por la calle, evaluando la posibilidad de poder darle esquinazo. Giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha. Su perseguidor no se dio por vencido y Eva, ya cansada del jueguecito, se metió en un callejón y esperó a que aquel individuo apareciese por allí.

Como había esperado, su perseguidor entró detrás de ella y se detuvo en seco al ver a la joven delante de él.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Eva, con firmeza.

—Sabías que te seguía —dijo el desconocido. No era una pregunta. A Eva le resultó familiar aquella voz—. Sigues siendo igual de buena…

El desconocido sacó una Beretta con silenciador de su espalda y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Aunque me temo que de este callejón no saldrás con vida, Eva.

—¿Peter? —dijo ella, dubitativa.

—Has acertado —dijo el joven, quitándose las gafas de sol. Ante ella estaba un joven atractivo con el cabello de color rubio y los ojos azules—. Me alegro de volver a verte, Eva.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Peter? —dijo ella, con seriedad.

—Mi misión es matarte —dijo él—. Y así lo haré. Sé que llevas tu arma, pero no tu cuchillo, así que no creo que sea un problema hacerlo.

—Dudo que sea por haberlo dejado contigo —dijo ella con sarcasmo, obviando el comentario de él—. Así que, ¿vas a decirme el por qué de esto?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque vas a matarme y los muertos no hablan.

Peter sonrió.

—Umbrella me paga más si voy a una de sus instalaciones como guardia de seguridad —dijo —. Pero hay una condición. Para poder entrar debo acabar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿_Por qué_? —repitió él, burlonamente—. Por favor, Eva. Lo sabes muy bien. Ellos te contrataron porque eras la mejor —Eva bufó—, y te matarán porque eres la mejor y porque sabes demasiado.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza—. Siempre te pudo la codicia, esa es una de las razones por las que te dejé.

—Yo creo que David te envenenó con sus sospechas —dijo él con sorna.

—Dime, Peter —dijo Eva, obviando el comentario de su interlocutor—, ¿dónde te envían a trabajar? Sólo es por curiosidad. Ya que voy a morir al menos quiero saberlo todo.

—A una instalación de Zúrich —dijo él—. Parece que allí guardan algo gordo y necesitan todo el personal disponible.

—Claro —dijo ella, pensativa.

—Lo siento, Eva, pero se acabó. Ha sido un placer conocerte… tan a fondo. Nos veremos en el infierno.

Eva no lo dudó ni un segundo. Antes de que Peter hubiese puesto el dedo en el gatillo, ella ya había saltado hacia él y le había levantado el brazo que sostenía el arma, de manera que apuntaba al cielo en lugar de a ella. Forcejearon durante un rato hasta que Eva lo empujó con fuerza contra el contenedor que había pegado a la pared del edificio. De repente, Peter dejó de ofrecer resistencia y comenzó a temblar espasmódicamente. Eva se separó en el acto y vio cómo caía, resbalando por la pared del contenedor, hasta llegar al suelo. Ella se acercó y le tomó el pulso. No tenía. Tardó unos largos segundos en darse cuenta de que si la encontraban con el cadáver, se metería en un lío muy gordo, además ahora tenía que ayudar a los demás a luchar contra Umbrella y no se podía permitir que la detuvieran. Asustada y casi al borde del shock, intentó regresar al piso franco, pero terminó deambulando por las calles casi sin saber por dónde andaba.

—¿Alguien sabe algo sobre Eva? —preguntó John. Su voz sonaba preocupada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Barry a su vez.

—Pues a que hace cuatro horas que salió —dijo John—, estoy preocupado por ella. Dijo que estaría fuera dos horas como máximo, y nunca tarda en venir más de lo que dice que puede tardar.

—¿Eva no ha vuelto aún? —dijo David. Estaba sentado en un sofá, pero cuando John habló se levantó.

—No —respondió John.

—Le ha pasado algo —dijo David con seguridad. Se pasó una mano por el encrespado pelo mientras ponía el otro brazo en jarras, con aire preocupado y culpable —. Estoy convencido.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y se cerró de golpe, pero nadie salió de la pequeña entrada. David se acercó, seguido de los demás, y vio a Eva delante de la puerta, con el pomo aún en la mano. Estaba mirando la puerta, como si quisiese ver a través de ella. David se le acercó y le rozó el brazo. Ella se apartó con un respingo y retrocedió hacia la pared que tenía a la espalda. Cuando la notó, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, en cuclillas. Se abrazó las rodillas, metió la cabeza entre ellas y comenzó a temblar. David se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Rebecca se acercó a Eva para hablar con ella pero la joven sólo le sacó unos murmullos en castellano. Rebecca no entendía nada pero no se movió de su lado. Levantó la cabeza y miró a David.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dice —dijo ella, algo decepcionada—. Parece estar en una especie de shock.

—Quizá yo pueda hablar con ella —dijo Carlos detrás de ellos.

David asintió y Carlos se acercó a ella. Según tenía entendido, Carlos Oliveira había nacido en Honduras y hablaba castellano. Vio cómo el joven hispano comenzaba a hablarle en un rápido castellano y ella parecía responder a lo que Carlos le preguntaba. Seguía temblando y David estaba cada vez más confuso. No recordaba ver a Eva en aquel estado. Bueno, salvo en la muerte de sus padres. Pudo oír un nombre que le resultaba familiar en una de las contestaciones que Eva le estaba dando a Carlos. Peter O' Brian.

—Jesús —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre David? —preguntó Rebecca, mirándolo.

David no contestó. Se quedó mirando a Eva, preocupado. Si Eva estaba hablando del mismo Peter O' Brian que él conocía, era normal que estuviese en ese estado. Carlos ayudó a la joven a levantarse y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Puede alguno de vosotros ocuparse de ella? —preguntó el joven hispano. Chris se acercó y se llevó a la temblorosa joven a uno de los sofás, donde le puso una manta por encima de los hombros. Carlos miró al resto.

—¿Lo ha matado? —preguntó David.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Carlos, sorprendido—. ¿Hablas…?

—No —dijo David—. Pero me pareció oír el nombre de Peter O' Brian. Y si es el mismo que yo conozco es comprensible que Eva esté en ese estado.

—Sí —asintió Carlos—, lo ha matado. Dice que cuando ya volvía al piso, le pareció que alguien la seguía, por lo que intentó despistar a su perseguidor. Cansada de no lograrlo se metió en un callejón para librarse de él. Cuando vio quién era su perseguidor, se le vino el mundo al suelo. Intentó hacerle razonar pero, al parecer, él la apuntó con un arma por lo que ella forcejeó con él y al empujarlo se golpeó el cuello con un contenedor. Murió del golpe.

—Señor —susurró John—. Tenías razón sobre él, David.

—Sí —mustió él, un poco triste—. Pero preferiría no haberla tenido—diciendo esto se dirigió hacia Chris y Eva.

—John —dijo Rebecca—, ¿puedes decirnos qué ocurre?

—Eva y ese muchacho estaban saliendo —respondió el hombretón con simpleza—. Peter estaba en el equipo Bravo de los STARS. Se conocieron un día y, bueno, ya sabéis. A David nunca le cayó muy bien. Creo que ella le dejó hace algún tiempo, pero no estoy muy seguro.

John miraba a su compañero, que estaba en cuclillas delante de Eva, hablándola.

—Eva, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó David.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? —le preguntó ella a su vez, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no quería derramar—. He estado a punto de hacer que nos descubran. ¿Y si Umbrella sabe que estamos aquí?

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —dijo David, incrédulo ante lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Eva, tranquilízate —dijo Chris, mirando a la joven con asombro y frotándole los hombros para reconfortarla—. Si Umbrella nos hubiese descubierto, estaríamos muertos.

—Sí —dijo ella, asintiendo de forma ausente—. Es cierto, tienes razón.

—Vamos, será mejor que descanses —dijo David poniéndole la mano en un brazo—. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

Eva se puso tensa. David quitó la mano en el acto, asustado por haberla incomodado, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que él no había hecho nada.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Eva golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano—. Estoy segura de que ahí encontramos algo.

David miró a Chris y luego a Eva, que saltó por encima del sofá y se dirigió hacia el ordenador, una vez allí comenzó a teclear con rapidez. El grupo se acercó a ella, entre asombrados y curiosos.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Leon, mientras Eva leía archivos y archivos con rapidez.

—Estoy abriendo el correo de Peter —dijo ella—, si leo sus mensajes quizá pueda saber la localización de la instalación a la que le iban a enviar.

—¿Pero y si los ha borrado? —preguntó Jill.

—No lo creo —dijo ella con un amago de sonrisa en los labios—. Según era él, no borraba nada, era un desordenado en estas cosas… Ah, aquí está —Eva comenzó a leer para sí misma lo que ponía en el correo—. La localización exacta de la instalación y una serie de códigos que nos pueden ser útiles. Si nos ponemos ahora en marcha podemos acabar con Umbrella antes de lo que esperábamos. Al parecer, Peter trabajaba para Umbrella desde hace bastante tiempo, donde le pagaban más. Típico de él —agregó ella con desdén.

David le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Eva, lo siento mucho —le dijo con voz suave.

—No mientas, David —respondió ella con brusquedad, mientras apartaba el brazo de David y se levantaba de la silla—. A ti nunca te cayó bien, así que no digas que lo sientes porque sé que no es verdad. Di más bien un «te lo dije» o un «tenía razón».

Se dio media vuelta para salir de la sala, pero David la retuvo.

—Eva —dijo con voz dura—, que no me cayese bien no quiere decir que me alegre de que esté muerto.

—¡Pues siempre estabas diciéndome que no me convenía! —casi gritó ella con furia—. No eres mi padre, así que deja de comportarte como tal.

Eva salió de la sala y se encerró en una habitación. David estaba pálido y no sabía cómo reaccionar. John se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

—No le has fallado, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Mírame, David! —David le miró a los ojos—. Has hecho lo que ha podido pero tú no le has fallado. Y no empieces a culparte porque si no voy a tener que patearte ese culo tuyo, y no creo que te guste —John hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué te parece si le echamos un vistazo al correo de ese cabronazo?

—Sí, vale —dijo David asintiendo con la cabeza. Se dirigieron hacia el ordenador para leer la información que el desgraciado de Peter les había dejado.


End file.
